


valentine

by adawong92712



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712
Kudos: 12





	valentine

趁他还未说出更蠢的话来，得想办法找点什么堵住他的嘴。

女人伸出手抓住里昂的衬衫衣领猛地将他拉到自己身前，突然失去平衡的前倾让男人顺理成章地抱上了她的腰，下一秒他们的气息便轻车熟路地交缠在一起。

唇齿相依、气息混乱，说不清到底是谁先主动献吻，也无暇去思考这些。他们的身体像是有引力一样就贴上对方，连灯光下的影子都融在了一起，周围被按下暂停键一样安静。

他们都想劝自己现在需要冷静镇定，放慢速度，可是心跳在不停叫嚣。

进门前还迟钝着犯傻的里昂，此刻动作灵活极了。他强壮的手臂将艾达抱离地面后进入房间，艾达左手抱着里昂脖子，顺着力气架在他的身上。她的腿纤长有力，稳稳地盘住男人的腰胯，右手伸向他的脑后。

反手关上了门。

理智、情感、欲望在这个当下都被统统打翻，像是在心中已经期待这个瞬间很久，所以他们不愿浪费一分一秒。里昂抱着艾达从墙壁吻到书桌，抵着她不愿放手。外套被扔在地上，腰带被胡乱地解开，艾达隔着还没脱掉的衬衣，就能感受到他狂乱的心跳。

她很想笑，却抽不出一秒时间和多余的空气。

男人和女人的胸口都因急促的呼吸而上下起伏，但他们已迷失其中不愿分开，疯狂又缠绵地亲吻对方。里昂和艾达都觉得房间里的空气和水份都在极速加热消散，否则，他们为何感到窒息又口干舌燥。

被甩在地上的衣服，一路随着他们的脚步到床边。他们投降般让矜持和冷漠都丢盔卸甲，倒在床上纵容欲望和渴求一拥而上。

他们都对此期待太久。

里昂没有片刻迟疑就倾覆而上，用臂膀和怀抱圈禁住眼前这个狡猾的女人，用冗长的亲吻迫尽她的呼吸，以免下一秒她又会耍什么别的「把戏」。

柔软的床面因为两个人的重量而微微塌陷，艾达的脑袋和里昂的手臂，将羽毛枕压出的褶皱都像是他们冲锋的号角。

艾达的眼睛里，以往总是装着机智狡黠和太多自己看不懂的情绪，当里昂此时看见她迷离的棕色瞳孔里，逐渐清晰而唯一的自己，里昂觉得所有的语言都是多余。

只这一眼就达到极限。

他将脸埋进艾达颈窝时，艾达能感受到他柔软而热烈的吻，缓慢落在自己的耳后，不断往下滑落。她知道，里昂的吻正融化她所有的防备，而她也放纵神志沉溺其中，不愿醒来。

艾达舒服得叹息，里昂全身热得泛红。他满身炙热气息宛如盛夏被烈日灼烤后的空气。艾达的皮肤很凉，身体里温热潮湿，他强势地紧紧箍着她的腰深入，她也绞缠着另一个他绝不放开。

被单下，他们的身体纠缠得难舍难分，一如掩盖在假装冷静的表情后面，他们隐藏很久、无法为外人道的复杂经历和纠葛许久的感情。

那些无法说出口的爱意和在无数个冰冷深夜思念对方的情绪，在今晚化为激烈的碰撞、交缠的手指还有颤栗的身体。

没人比他更懂她的身体，也没人比她更能契合他的灵魂和压抑在内心深处的欲望。

里昂和艾达从来都不是浪费时间的人，现在更是如此。他们不确定前方道路的终点是否会到对方身边，也不知道自己会赢过命运的捉弄还是终将失去对方，既然如此，不如少说废话，抓住当下骨血交融的每分每秒。

这么多年，里昂和艾达能在一起的日子屈指可数。就连艾达自己都很难说清，她和里昂之间的关系到底是什么。

心意相通的恋人？合拍的床伴？亦敌亦友的对手？

时间也终究没有能让艾达找到答案。

她只知道自己对这个男人难以放手，她能真切感受到里昂带茧的手掌抚摸自己身体的每一寸皮肤，和他进入自己时细不可察的可爱紧张，还有想要将他瞬间就彻底吞没的冲动。

明天这个时候，他们会在世界的哪个角落，往后余生是否还会再见，上帝永远不会对此给一个确切的解答。

唯一真实且确定的是，他们此时此刻还在一起，还能在同张双人床上用尽全力挥洒汗水，用喘息和呻吟倾诉从未启齿的渴望。

这样是否能让你知道，我很爱你。

里昂和艾达也都知道自己的内心，其实很希望时间就此停止，所有的画面和情节能冻结在他们吻在一起的瞬间，冻结在还能拥抱占据彼此身体和脑海的这一天。

上帝啊，别再让时间往前走。

赤裸的肉体、交换的体温、融化的灵魂，他们像同坐在一条随着湍急河流上下起伏又摇摇欲坠的船上，被抛至最高点又迅速下落，头晕目眩、无法着陆般的提心吊胆又快感没顶。

男人挺进后退地律动，低头吻住女人微张而嫣红的双唇，将她支离破碎的呻吟统统吞进嘴里。里昂知道每次这样，艾达的脸上总是会因为缺氧而双颊绯红。

他只会在这种时候看见她脸红的模样。

艾达修长的双腿从里昂的腰侧缓缓伸直与他的腿在床上交缠，挺直的脊背和紧绷的脚面，证明她正全身心沉沦般配合着他的掠夺。往日在枪林弹雨中，她身上那股泠冽的气息，像是化作了袅袅弥漫的水汽，妩媚而柔软。

肯尼迪毫不怀疑，有一天自己真的会死在这个女人身上。

这让里昂情难自禁地抓住艾达柔软的腰，他微微用力的手掌让手指在她的皮肤上压出了轻微又性感的痕迹，艾达也在本能驱使和逐渐激烈的动作下紧紧抓牢了眼前这个男人的手。

这是一场不见杀意又满是欲望的肉搏战。

不管什么情况，通常艾达都会习惯性的保存体力，以免筋疲力竭走入死境。但和里昂在床上是唯一的例外，因为她不担心用尽全力后逃无可逃。

她愿意把自己的身体和灵魂都交给他。

男人的牙齿轻轻蹭过女人漂亮的锁骨，女人的修长手指妩媚地滑过男人的腰后，直达健壮的背脊。艾达抱着他的肩膀迎接他的冲撞和索取，这份存在让她感觉到身而为人的真实。气氛焦灼下，她不断的紧缩让里昂血液倒流，她的每下触碰都让里昂要命的分心。

房间里除了此起彼伏的呻吟与喘息，仅剩身体在说话。

在这种时候对男人讲自控实在是「mission impossible」，里昂不得不将艾达和自己贴得更紧才能压抑住更猛烈的冲动，而不至于弄疼她。

他身上的汗水让艾达能感受到肌肤的湿润，里昂的呼吸似乎也有加快。她撑着力气睁开眼，看见里昂那双近在咫尺的蓝色瞳孔，如同夜晚危险的海面迷离又性感。他匍匐在自己胸口的样子虔诚得投入，下巴上的细密胡茬蹭过的皮肤让原本就敏感至极的艾达抱紧了他的脑袋。

除了交错的喘息呻吟，他们没有多余的交谈，只是赤裸相对又气喘吁吁地紧紧相拥，连床头昏暗暧昧的灯光，都无法穿过他们希冀能筋骨交错的身体。

不断地挺进、退出，起初里昂进入得很深，好像要深到进入她的灵魂，随即又放缓速度，好像故意刺激挑逗。里昂似乎担心自己会压到艾达，中途换了好几次姿势支起上身，又忍不住想要抱她。艾达知道这不是自己的错觉，里昂在无声抱怨她每次无声无息地消失，还没半点消息，又小心翼翼地隐藏自己的小情绪。

他生闷气的样子很可爱。

可让男人占尽「上风」不是艾达的风格。里昂的喘息越发深沉动作的速度也开始加快，连脖子上的血管都隐约可见。她抓住时机用膝盖顶开他强壮的身体，翻身、压倒一气呵成，艾达轻松掀翻里昂，压在了他的身上。

激烈的翻滚让两个人在床上经过几下小小的震动和弹跳，里昂眼前一阵眩晕有些措手不及，反应过来后他扶住趴在自己身上的女人笑道：

“喔～慢点，抓住我。”

“别得意忘形了，菜鸟。”艾达轻轻甩开他扶着自己的手。

“好吧，我只是想「帮忙」。”里昂歪着脑袋故意撇了撇嘴，问道：

“那么，你这是打算做什么？” 

骑在里昂身上的艾达侧眼察觉到了他那只又开始摸上腰侧的手，她翘起嘴角一笑：“你知道我现在有完整权限做任何事，肯尼迪特工。”

她顿了几秒，猛地抓住那只在自己腰间的手地压在枕边，趴在他的耳边接着轻语：

“尤其是对你。”

里昂晃了晃自己那头金色湿发，倒没有对她强硬又有点不讲道理的语气感到不快，坦白说，他觉得这样的艾达还挺性感的。

只是他好整以暇地看了一眼她身上还没褪去的潮红，语气里满是升腾的欲望，声音低沉：

“那我们还等什么呢？”


End file.
